Ready To Go
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: 'Itachi Uchiha Arc' In Itachi Uchiha's last moment he thinks about his life, his brother and the waiting afterlife. Rated T because I'm weird...


Hello, everybody! This is my second time writing a tragedy-story, I'm sorry if it's not very good. I may have been a bit rushed, I felt needed to post it today... don't ask me why:P

Anyways, this is my idea how maybe Itachi's last moment was.

English is not my first language so sorry for mistakes..

**Disclaimer: **Found the photo on animegalleries and even though I wish he hasn't because of Itachi's death, Kishimoto owns Naruto.

_Read and do whatever you want afterwards... Enjoy~_

* * *

Cold sweat and blood came and synchronized with each other, they fell down his pain filled body one after one, dripping in turn down to the smashed ground leaving dark marks behind.

The area around two brothers was left in pieces, not a single thing was recognizable after their many battles. Grounds shattered and the few things upon scattered by their multiple attacks.

Itachi stumbled foot after foot, pushing himself painfully for every single step he made towards his beloved little brother.

He knew he was going to die soon, very soon and it didn't surprise him. He had lived a long blood filled life, and now were finally all the people he had killed, lives he'd taken and families he'd destroyed going to rest peacefully. After many years as a missing-nin his time had finally come; his time to leave this world and never return.

He saw his little brother take some shakily steps back, eyes large in horror while he on the other side walked towards him in a slow and painful rhythm, taking a little glance on the trashed background with his pulsating bleeding eyes who desperately wanted him to close and never open them again.

Steps after steps after steps, Sasuke froze in fear when he met something hard against his back. It was a wall from a monument that once bared the Uchiha symbol. He trapped and Itachi came only closer to him, seemingly not noticing what happened to his brother. He's motions were as slow as before only that every breath was now painful to take.

When he was close enough the said Uchiha took one of his hands to Sasuke's face, saw how his brother tried to move his head away. Every part of his body shook in fear, he even closed his eyes in an effortlessly attempt to hide.

'Foolish little brother,' Itachi thought,' he really thinks I'm going to take his eyes?'

A gasp slipped out from Sasuke's mouth when Itachi took his dying finger against his forehead. Blood from his said finger fell down his brother's dirty face, dripping down to the ground until they disappeared.

A little flash of pout in Sasuke's wide eyes made Itachi smile one last time, remembering their happy childhood even though it didn't last long. How they had hanged together almost every day, when Sasuke had praised and loved him like little brothers did. A time he never could take back, he had done so much wrong to ever be loved by him again.

Sometimes he wished he had acted differently in the past.

He opened his dry and sore mouth and said the same thing he had said many times before, only with a slight twist at the end.

"Forgive me Sasuke... it ends with this."

His legs couldn't hold him any longer; he fell to his wobbling knees. Looking at his brother one last time, Itachi saw relief seconds before it came replaced with pure and honest shock. Who knew, maybe a little insecurity as well?

One thing the mighty and _soon_ dead Uchiha knew one hundred percent was that Sasuke had a moment of sadness in his eyes; it was that little thing that made Itachi leave this world with no regrets and no looking backs.

That little thing made Itachi's heart and body stop moving. His life flew out of him but he still smiled.

He was ready to die if it meant he would meet Sasuke in the afterlife, no matter how long it would take until next time.

* * *

So, what did you think? Kinda rushy or what?

I put it on Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort because of the ending, do you think so to?

Bye~


End file.
